Bad Games
by ChampagneTasteBeerMoney
Summary: Glee AU. Sam and Mercedes are friends with benefits but with their conflicting feelings how long can that last? One-shot.


Mondays were the worst. Tuesday never looked bad after Monday. Wednesday, Thursday kind of blended into each other so no one cared about them, then suddenly it was good Friday again, setting off the God-given weekend but Mondays always were bad news. Teachers were hype as fuck, extra perky to get all the students into it but all it did was get on their nerves. It was okay, though. Mercedes hardly went to class anyway.

She applied her fire engine red lipstick in the graffiti tagged, scratchy mirror as her other friends blew smoke and sat on the tops of the toilets. Mercedes wasn't a smoker but she was a bad girl. Staying out late, never to school early, if she decided to show. She had hidden tattoos, stole makeup and gotten into fights. Her parents tried to intervene. They threatened to ship her to boarding school, get her committed, put her in an asylum. All empty threats of course, not only because she thought of her folks as spineless but it's not like they could afford it anyway.

Ohio doesn't seem like it'd have any gutters but South Lima was where the trash came to rot. No flowers here. The suburban ghetto lacked in fun, so many kids just had to make some. Mercedes and her friends were always in 'Carpe Diem' mode. Getting into trouble was one of their favorite pastimes. All of their parents tried to split them up but they were inseparable. They were family and outside was home. Any room with four walls was a prison. School was the ultimate Hell. Still, it was a good place for everyone to meet up.

"Dude, can we get outta here?" Santana slicked her long, black hair in a high pony. "It's still fourth period; we can go to Johnny Rockets."

"They remember your face, San." Quinn remarked with a cigarette dangling from her mouth. "Besides, you want the truant cops on your ass again? Fuckers called my house! My mom flipped." She stuck her hand in the back-pocket of her cutoffs and tossed a Marlboro box to Tina.

"Hey, maybe San can show some tit like last time and get us out of it." All the girls gave a small laugh of acknowledgement for the nip slip that kept them from getting caught the last time they cut. Santana lifted up her shirt, flashing her red bra and dancing with a sneaky smile.

She approached Mercedes from behind and put her arms around her belly. Her head lay affectionately on her shoulder, "Come on, Mama, let's bounce..."

"We can't. Quinn's right; the rent-a-cops are doing too much work and I don't have the energy." She primped her bang and tossed it to the side, flawless. The Latina sucked her teeth and pulled down her shirt.

"You just want to see ya' boo." Everyone's eyebrows raised when he-who-wouldn't-be-named was brought up.

"Who's my boo?" Mercedes put a sassy hand on her hip, swirling around to meet a cocky Santana.

"_Sam..."_ She said in a teasing, sing-song voice. Quinn and Tina joined in. They all formed a circle in a taunting game of ring around the rosy. Comically, Mercedes put her hands over her ears with her la-la-la's.

Finally, the bell rang and students entered the halls. Santana removed the trash can from the bathroom door. Tina hopped on Quinn's back to open the window.

Some nameless girls came into the restroom, eyeing them up and down with condescension.

Santana looked one of them in the eyes, blazing confidence. Suddenly, she lunged at her, "Boo!" The girl screamed and protected her head. Their group may be a lot of things but fraidy cats ain't one of them. The clique snickered at the the girl and Santana brushed past her muttering, "Bitch."

* * *

The girls braved the congested halls together, arm in arm. Hooking in Mercedes' thick elbow, Quinn whispered in her ear, "There's a party tonight."

"Party?"

"Yeah. Sam and his boys are gonna be there." Mercedes' heart skipped a beat. Just one. She wouldn't allow more than that.

"I don't care."

"Bullshit."

It was the biggest load of bullshit. Sam Evans was her kryptonite. His bad friends and her bad friends were the good, perfect matches for each other. Whenever they met up at places, didn't really matter where to some of them, they'd always pair off and hook up. Sam and Mercedes were no exception. The only distinction was Sam was always the coldest to her in front of other people but when they were alone, his desire could be a volcano. He had a reputation to uphold and she understood, but it didn't stop her from wanting him. Craving him. It certainly didn't stop her from waking up in the middle of the night and touching herself in a effort to mimic how he would handle it. And he'd handle it, _every damn time_.

Soft, plump lips. Long fingers. Hard, lean physique. Just thinking about him made her bite down.

As soon as the ladies turned the corner, bumping their hips together as they switched in sync, there they were. The boys. Three of them had their leather clad backs turned to the nobodies, guarding their bottle-product blonde ringleader. Both parties pretended the other was invisible but she caught his green eyes the way she always did.

The way her jeans hugged those shapely thighs. The gleam of her shiny earrings. The snug, number 69 jersey that made her beautiful breasts the only thing he'd think about for the rest of the day. The redness of those lips that not too long ago but too long ago, was wrapped around his needy cock. Jesus. He needed her to notice him. To look at him as he was about to explode and pull her into the nearest room and...

"_Jesus._." Escaped his mouth ever so quietly, that none of his friends caught it. Mercedes was just walking by like she didn't see him. Laughing with her girlfriends, looking like she was having the time of her life. Without him.

"Mercedes!" Even though it was a little short of a yell, Sam still sounded cool as a cucumber. The pack of girls didn't stop walking but changed to slow motion. They stared over at the boys expectantly and they stared back.

Her big, brown eyes saw him. There we go. "Hey," he said. And that was all he said, with his stupid, goofy lopsided grin. He thought he was so cool. He thought he was so damn smart.

"Hey." She nodded back, refusing to sweat him. He just tilted his head to the side coyly and winked at her. Fuck him. Mercedes then sped up, pulling the rest of her friends with her.

"Whoa, whoa! My beanie babies fell!" Tina picked up the tiny elephant and pink seal that were safely attached to her messenger bag until Mercedes decided to yank them along like they were her bad-ass kids.

Santana folded her arms and knowingly smiled at her.

"What?" Mercedes asked, annoyed.

Santana lowered her aviators, "_Sam's your boo-boo_."

"Shut up."

* * *

**We're going to the party.**

_Why? Can't we do something else?_

**Nothing else to do.**

Mercedes sighed, staring at her iPhone screen. She wanted to avoid Sam at all costs but it seemed fate had other plans. A chirping noise was made when Quinn texted back.

**Besides I really need to get fucked and I need to keep that fucking Pussy or Kitty girl away from Puck.**

_I thought you didn't care._

**I don't but if I catch something, it's her raggedy ass face.**

_LOL, you need to stop fighting, Q._

**Girls need to stop being dumb. Don't see that happening anytime soon.**

Mercedes decided not to text "SMH" and just snorted while setting aside her black, really skinny jeans for the night.

**We're outside. Come out, come out wherever you arrreeee.**

In front of her one level home, Mercedes strutted on the sidewalk in Stilettos that made her several levels higher than usual. She was wearing her second skin-tight pants that never rode or receded. Then, the knockout corset that she cased from Torrid was sucking her boobs up to her chin but she thought that she looked so hot, she didn't care. Using her five finger discount was so worth it. When they saw her, Mercedes' friends hung out of Santana's Jeep and hooted profanities for the obscenely stunning girl. She hopped in the backseat and Santana drove like she was in a race, leaving skid marks and honking the horn until the whole neighborhood lit up.

Icona Pop blasted from the stereo and the girls passed around a zip-lock bag of Mrs. Fabray's antidepressants, picking which ones to eat like candy. The thumping of the music matched her heart as Mercedes stood up, shaking loose her long hair in the dark wind. The streetlights shone through the lids of her eyes. She was flying. She let out a reckless scream. Santana cackled at the wheel, while Quinn and Tina followed Mercedes, hollering into the air. Dizzy and free, Mercedes crashed back down next to Tina and took the bottle of Vodka from her hands, taking a long sip. Tonight was going to be a good one. She was ready. Ready for anything.

The minutes felt like seconds, getting to the party. It was at a stranger's average house but everyone seemed to be there. Santana parallel parked a few houses down and they held each other's hands, like kindergartners up the block. A rule they always stuck by was everyone comes together and everyone leaves together. No one gets left behind. Entering the crowded house that reeked of weed and too strong perfume, each one of them looked for their boy. Tina felt a long arm link around her waist and a strong presence behind her. A joint was put to her lips by two fingers and kiss on her cheek. Mike took the joint from her mouth, letting Tina release a string of smoke into the air. Slowly, they started to grind to Notorious B.I.G in the background. Soon, Santana and Quinn peeled off to their guys as well. Santana found Finn at a lawn table, smoking a fat cigar and winning poker with some pizza-faced, freshman punks. Eventually, Quinn saw Kitty Wilde's tacky blonde ass all up on Puck, saying some mess in his ear. She grabbed her by the hair, yanking her back and confronted the mohawked player. Soon, they were fighting like usual. It wasn't a bad thing. Dysfunction made them horny.

And then there was Mercedes. Buzzed, but still walking as if she owned the place. It was a miracle she didn't trip yet. Some guys said hello, some girls talked smack. Fame was all apart of the job of being one of the baddest. She went outside to get some air, downing beer from a red cup. Looking inside it, she winced. Too much of her lipstick was on the rim and there was only a little drop left to drink. She whirled on her heels to stumble coolly inside but then, she found her boy.

Sam was leaning against his truck with some skanks. No, not skanks. Mercedes didn't know them to call them skanks. They were attention-whores. The attention-whores swarmed around the guy, stroking his ego and probably wanting to stroke a lot more. Mercedes scoffed to herself and took that last drip of beer to the throat. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to him, grab him by the balls and force him into his car, then ride him off into the night in front of everyone. But, no, she couldn't do that. She also considered approaching him and asking why did he always act like he didn't know her from a hole in the wall. For the time they'd been hooking up, he's always been a douche to her in public. At least the other boys did her friends the courtesy of not flirting with anyone else, save for Puck but that's just how he is and everyone knew most of it was to get to the blonde scrapper. She wouldn't be so mad if he hadn't touched her the way he did last time. The way he held her and moved inside her, it felt like they were making love. That obviously wasn't true. She really was just another chick.

Mercedes sank in her depression and desperation over the situation, while Sam threw smiles and flashing eyes to those... fuck it, now they were skanks. He was so mean. She liked it and hated herself for it.

Unaware that she was pretty much snarling at them, a voice called out behind her. "'Cedes? You okay?"

Snapping out of it, she met his face. "Yeah, hey Sebastian."

"Everything cool?" He asked again, his thin lips made a grin at her angry pout.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied passively.

"You look a little empty there. May I be of service?"

Another rule: Never let a guy make your drink. But Sebastian was harmless and a little lanky for her taste, but still cute. Maybe she'd revenge fuck him in the woods.

"Sure." She smiled, passing him her cup to fill. He bowed and went behind the house, to the glowing backyard. Mercedes caught a glimpse of Sebastian's butt. Nice.

* * *

Well, this was weird. Three girls from the North Lima were chatting Sam up about hot-tubs and skinny dipping, clearly trying to impress him. Their laughter was like nails on a chalkboard and they were disgustingly ditsy, but they were hot. One of them had breasts the size of cantaloupes, which he boldly commented on only for the girl to make a shrill sound that was meant to be adorable, he guessed. As they went on and on and on, Sam reached in his pocket to check his phone. No new messages. Good, he thought. That meant Stacy and Stevie were okay but he was going to make another call to them later, just in case. With their mom constantly working, Sam was the head of the household. His home duties didn't stop him from partying and having a good time. He knew he wouldn't be young forever and also, he raised his siblings well. They were good, smart kids. Unlike him.

After making an appearance at school, he went to the construction site where he worked full time. School never really made sense to Sam. No learning ever really took place. Just cutting, smoking, fucking and hanging out with his friends. So, having odd jobs and earning money for his family was his main focus.

Today, Sam pulled something while in the lumber yard. He really needed to release the tension in his back and the stress in his brain. So, he thought maybe he'd take one of the North side girls to the lake. Or maybe two. Maybe all three.

Decisions, decisions.

Suddenly, by chance, Mercedes came into his view and God, did she look great. She was wearing all black and wearing those heels he liked. Her tits were perfect, her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect. Everything perfect. Her smile hypnotized him with its high wattage and sweetness. He was being willingly encased in the presence of his friend with extreme benefits, until he saw her talking to..._who the fuck was that?_ Sam examined the guy. Polo shirt, slim pants, neat haircut. He looked to preppy and wussy to be from the South side. And Mercedes was really getting on his last nerve. Being all smiley and shit, like she didn't see him again. Well. If she was out to ruin his good time, he was more than obliged to return the favor.

Rudely cutting off one of the North side girls, he yelled, "Mercedes!"

Mercedes looked over to see Sam stomping over. She raised her eyes to the sky and took another drink. This was going to be something.

"I want to talk to you."

"You're doing it."

"Inside."

"No."

Girls didn't make any sense to Sam either, but they weren't _The Da Vinci Code_. Give them flowers, tell them they're pretty, listen to their feelings, yaddayaddayadda. Sam knew the rules to their games but he didn't follow them because he liked being in control. Just his luck, Mercedes was the only girl who ever challenged him. Mostly, it got under his skin but he couldn't tell if it was in a good way or not.

"You need some help, 'Cedes?" Sebastian interjected.

"I got it, Sebastian. Thanks." She said, still having her staring contest with Sam.

"Let's just go inside for a minute."

"Why can't we talk out here?"

Sam was beginning to lose his patience. "Can't we just have privacy? Why do you gotta make a fuckin' scene?"

"Because I don't understand why you need to talk all of a sudden."

"Can you just shut the fuck up and go inside, so we can talk?" His voice raised.

Mercedes answered him louder, "How are you gonna tell me to shut the fuck up, when you're the one who's begging to talk?"

They were drawing in the attention of other people and Sam ground his teeth. This is why he didn't have a girlfriend: drama. Discreet but rough, he took a hold of Mercedes' upper arm and lead her up the stairs of the house party. Fortunately, the first room his foot busted into was empty. It looked like a little girl's bedroom, with a dollhouse and everything. He almost threw her inside and shut the door.

"What?" She seethed.

"What were you talkin' to him for?"

"Because I can! Why were you talking to them?" Mercedes gestured outside of the window, where the three bimbos were still waiting for Sam by his truck, no doubt.

"What, is he your boyfriend now?" Sam deflected.

"Maybe he is! What do you care?" She challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

He shrugged, "I don't. I'm just curious 'bout it." He had no idea why he said that. Would that be so bad? To care about someone, finally? God, why couldn't she just guess how he felt? He was practically showing her how much he cared by how he was acting.

Mercedes stepped closer to him and put a warning finger in his face, "Well, it's none of your goddamn business." She didn't know why but she felt like crying. No fucking way would he get the satisfaction of her tears. She tried to leave the room but Sam quickly ran up behind her and shut the door when it was within a inch of opening.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He had to keep digging. She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let her. He had to keep playing the game.

Mercedes sighed and threw her hands up, "You're the one who drags me up here to yell at me for nothing and I'm the one with the problem! Of course!"

"What, are you on your rag or something?" You want to get a girl pissed? Blame her emotions on her menstrual cycle. Her mouth dropped open at the accusation. She wondered how she could ever...with someone like...no. It's really over now, she thought.

"You know what, Sam? You can go fuck yourself! We're done!" The words hotly flew from her mouth, like fireballs. She sounded like she might mean it, this time. He was losing the game and her. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into him, his tight muscles flush against her back. He whispered his warm breath into her ear, "Remember when I fucked you in my truck that time, before school?"

"Sam, stop-let-let me go-" His arms were so strong and his breath so thick and hot on her neck, in her ear. The room was spinning.

"You let me play 'Two Snakes, One Hole' with you. You liked that game, didn't you baby?" His teeth nibbled softly on her lobe. Sam's big hands were all over her chest, then he forced one of them into small space of her corset, squeezing and teasing her nipple. "And you wore my heels... did you do that for me baby? Did you do that for daddy?" Sam's long fingers turned into a charming serpent for Mercedes to easily fall prey to. His arousal rubbed against her backside while he found the small button to her pants. Devastatingly slow, he put his hand on her, feeling her excitement stick to his fingers. He put one digit inside and she instantly reacted, throwing her head back into his hardening chest. Her tiny hand grabbed onto his wrist as he delved deeper into her core. Her groan was the approval he needed to stick a second finger in.

Fuck.

Oh, she's not done, he thought. She's just getting started. Sam swallowed her sobs with his mouth and tongue in lusty kisses. His pants were getting uncomfortable, Mercedes was so gorgeous and sexy. Her moans for him was getting to his dick. He had to have to her, right this minute. Without any protest, he ripped her pants down to her ankles to reveal the satin, lacy, black panties she had on.

"That's it. I'm gonna fuck you right now." He told her, unbuckling his belt.

_"Yay_," Mercedes let herself think. She was almost getting misty-eyed with joy. Then, she remembered herself and thought, "_One last time. O__ne last time."_

Her pants felt like shackles. Sam helped her kneel on the bed and Mercedes thought he was going to just take her from behind. She wouldn't have minded. It was less intimate. Though when she accidentally fell on her side, still trapped in her jeans, it was clear he had other plans.

He chuckled, yanking her jeans off magically without taking the stilettos with them, "You are so fucking cute." He stepped out of his worn Levis and took off his Henley. Carefully, he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. Marking his territory with his eyes, Mercedes always felt naked in front of him even when she still wore clothes. He leaned down and put his warm mouth on her neck. The rest of his body came down on her. He was grinding his hard sex into hers and they both made guttural noises from their throats. Mercedes helped him out, spreading her chunky thighs a little wider. She was starting to make all the best sounds in the world. It was a symphony to him. He tried not to blow too soon dry humping her, so he rose up and gave her a little more lip service.

Sam planted kisses all over her the tops of her breasts. How he missed them. Mercedes smiled and giggled to herself, thinking of how he called her cleavage his 'treasure chest'. She squealed when he motor-boated her, blubbering his huge lips. She would miss this. Finally, he tried to open his treasure chest by taking off her corset. His eyes searched for buttons, zippers, clasps but there were none.

"How the fuck does this work?" He said, with a frustrated laugh.

"It's a corset." She answered in a small voice.

"Fuck it. It looks hot." Sam breathed, while putting his hand in her underwear again. He gave her deep, twisting kisses that she loved. His tongue lapped her mouth, trying to taste every space of it. He came up for air, interspersing questions with chaste kisses, "You miss me? Hmm? You missed daddy?"

"Mm-hm.." She moaned for him.

When he felt she was wet enough, it was time to play. Sam slid down her underwear and took out his cock from his boxers. Seeing it, it always seemed to surprise Mercedes how big he was. In retrospect, it shouldn't have. He always acted big. The base of his sex teased her opening gently. Knots tied at the end of her stomach, making her ache with need. Soon and excited, he pushed himself inside. The flutter of her eyelashes made his pupils dilate. His calloused, worker's hands contrasted with her smooth hips as he stroked her. God, no one made her feel like this. So full, so good. She took him in with all of her senses, as she swore she wouldn't get another chance.

With each thrust, Sam grit his teeth and tried not to embarrass himself. She was slippery and tight and fucking amazing. It was like her snatch was made just for him. Any other guy who thought they could enjoy it, to Hell. Her soft hands roamed the soft skin of his back, replacing old scars she made. He latched onto her lower lip, making her eyes cross. Her walls were closing and instinctively, Sam put pressure on the rise of her sex and caressed her, urging Mercedes to give herself to him now because he wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Can you come for me, baby? C'mon, come for daddy," He spoke into her mouth.

His words, his scent, his feel, it all sent her over the edge and eventually, she had a blinding orgasm that had her coming wonderfully.

"Good girl." Sam praised her and took his turn. He moved Mercedes on her side and cupped her cheek, attaching their lips and kissing her while he came inside her. This almost felt like making love. For both of them.

When he was through, his head was mess of lovelorn thoughts of the girl next to him. A few moments passed when he jumped up, sitting upright.

"Don't worry," Mercedes read his mind, "I'm on the pill."

Sam and Mercedes were big fans of bareback sex. Not only were condoms a hassle but Sam got off on the thought of her bouncing on his raw dick. Admittedly, Mercedes did too. After a very awakening pregnancy scare, they decided not to rely on pulling out anymore. Still, they hadn't fucked in a while and Sam wasn't sure of her consistency. Then, it occurred to him that the reason she was on top of her calender could have been because she was sleeping with other guys. That didn't sit very well.

He calmly lied back, kissing the music note tattoo on her shoulder. "I wasn't," he lied, "I was just thinking about all the times we've ever fucked at a party. Next time, we should-"

"There won't be a next time." Mercedes cut him off with a strange, short tone in her voice.

"Oh c'mon, baby." He cooed. "You didn't mean that."

"Yes. I did."

First, his face was genuinely hurt, a new look for him. Sure enough, his hurt quickly went to anger. "But, why? You fuckin' someone else?"

"No."

"Then, what's the problem? It's good every time, right? You come, I come, we both get what we want. Why are you making this a big deal?" The harsh and impersonal way he put their relationship let Mercedes know this had to be the end.

"That's just it." She sat up, looking down at him. "I don't have a boyfriend but I want one because... I want to fuck someone who likes me. Someone who gives a shit and... Someone who's nice to me all the time, not just in bed. Someone who'll hold my hand in public, someone... Who cares. Sam, listen, I'm not trying to change you, okay? It's just... This isn't enough for me anymore. I want more. I deserve more."

The game was over. Sam had lost.

He sat back up, to look into her glistening eyes. "Listen, just... I don't want you with anyone else."

"Do you want me?" She asked, simply.

Sam drank her up whole with his eyes wide. She looked so beautiful but so sad. He did that and he knew how to fix it but... it was too much. Too risky. He tried to trick her by attempting to persuade Mercedes with more kisses but she turned her head.

"Don't kiss me, answer me!" The demand was almost tearful and it broke Sam's heart. Looking into her eyes, he wanted to give her everything but he was a coward. She could do so much better than him and it was even more selfish that, he wasn't so sure if he wanted her to.

Sam licked his lips, placing his words one before the other in his head. Something in his chest was stalling. His mouth opened and closed without noise. He was tongue-tied. God, why couldn't he just get it together? Especially for someone so worth it?

He gulped and said, "I..." Mercedes stared at him expectantly, until the door swung open. As the light was switched on, the two were fully exposed. Sam fast rolled his naked body over her half-bare one, knowing she was modest than him.

Kitty Wilde was mortified, standing in the doorway completely humiliated and shocked. They all gawked at each other. "YOU HAD SEX ON MY BED?" She yelled, hysterical.

"This is your room?" Sam mocked with a chuckle in his voice.

"This is your _party_?" Mercedes asked next, puzzled.

She answered them both with a horrified scream that probably woke some dogs up in the next county. The host stormed away, crying miserably and shoving people out of her path. Some onlookers peered inside to see the damage, scoping the frozen couple in their position like they were museum artifacts. Quinn was another admirer, hearing all the commotion from her bathroom rendezvous with Puck.

She came in, gave eyes to both of them and scoffed with a huge smile, declaring, "Best fucking party ever, man."


End file.
